Neomorph
Neomorphs are an endoparasitoid extraterrestrials and aliens that anyone can use, but are mostly used by Gallibon the Destroyer. One specific member is also a member of the "The Abominations". Personality Neomorphs are animialistic and feral, so for the most part, have no distinct personality other than being efficient killing machines. The Abominations's Neomorph is the least intelligent member of the Abominations group, but he makes up for it being also the sneakiest and stealthiest. He tends to annoy his comrades time to time, often stealing their kills, though in his way, he thinks he's helping them out and doing them a favor. He is also the most animalistic member of the group, as he is very wild and unpredictable. History Debut: The Rise of the Abominations! Neomorph made it's first appearance where it appeared in Las Veags only with the other members of "The Abominations" (Ultramorph, Predalien and Newborn). Neomorph was the last to show up, but was the one to kill the Colonial Marines commander, striking him down before he was able to blast at Ultramorph and Newborn; the Neomorph rushed in and killed the commander, killing him by biting him on the neck and swiftly slashing at his chest. With the "Abominations" now victorious in disposing of the Marines, Neomorph began to feast on the fallen Colonial Marines Commander's corpse, eating away. Royal Mess in Vegas A few days later, Newborn traveled with the other Abominations to find and rescue their true leader; King Renegade. Newborn stood by with Neomorph and Ultramorph and observed Predalien and King Renegade's conversation. King Renegade "asked" Neomorph to look around in case anybody followed them. Neomorph quickly went to check and soon the Colonial Marines arrived. As the 13th Marine opened fire on the Ultramorph, Ultramorph went to deal with him, but then Neomorph came in out of nowhere and bit down on Marines 13's neck and then slashed on his back, killing him. Ultramorph was seemingly annoyed that Neomorph stole his kill, but it didn't matter anyways. Neomorph leaped up and then tackled a random Marine. All of a sudden, xenomorphs from the hive showed up to fight the Abominations; Deacon then appeared and attacked Neomorph, clawing against the Neomorph three times. Neomorph then fought back, slashing and then ramming his large head back against Deacon. The Neomorph's and Deacon's fight was short-lived however as King Renegade growled in anger seeing that the marines have help from the Xenomorphs....he roared and ripped the ground open, rising up, knocking everyone down, Neomorph included. As the fight continued, only a few Xenomorphs, Xenomorph Blade, and the Abominations were left, most Xenomorphs and the dispatched Colonial Marines had been slaughtered. Newborn and Neomorph regrouped with each other and searched the area in case there were anymore threats to come their way. Soon, Xenomorph Blade took off and retreated, having being heavily wounded from his fight with the Predalien and King Renegade. Newborn and Neomorph watched as Blade took off, and then they walked up to meet up with Predalien, Ultramorph and King Renegade. As the other members of the Abominations began to feast, Newborn played around with dirt and debris; to which Ultramoph then gave Newborn a burning piece of building for him to play with, to which Newborn did. Afterwards; King Renengade called the rest of the Abominations to come with him and follow him into the sewers. Neomorph rode on Newborn's back, the two then ran up and followed King Renegade. Abilities * Stealth: '''Neomorphs are very stealthy, being able to hide and camouflage in certain areas very well. It also hardly makes any sound when traveling, making it a very quiet hunter. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Neomorphs are very, very quick. * '''Sharp Claws: Neomorphs can uses sharp claws for combat. Trivia * The Neomorph's physiology was inspired by the Goblin shark. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Xenomorphs Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Characters (Anyone)